Reese & Bianca
by angelsinstead
Summary: This is the love story of Reese and Bianca.   They meet in Paris.  Please read and review!
1. Reese and Bianca Meet

Author's Note: This is the love story of Reese and Bianca. If two women showing their love for one another is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap All My Children, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's All My Children or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you like my story and please don't forget to review...

Part One ::: Reese and Bianca Meet

(Bianca)

Bianca was about to enjoy a beautiful day in the park with her precious little girl Miranda. "Mommy, I wanna see the swans," Miranda said, tugging on Bianca's hand as though to drag her away toward the pond.

"Okay, sweetie, I promise we will," Bianca said cheerfully. Miranda was bursting with energy, and Bianca couldn't help but giggle at the little girl's persuasiveness. Miranda really loved living here in Paris and making new friends, but Bianca knew that Miranda missed her family in the states, her grandmother Erica, her uncle Jack, Aunt Kendall and Zach, and her cousins Spike and Ian. Bianca too missed home and oftentimes she thought of returning to Pine Valley, the city where she had grown up.

Bianca and her little daughter were strolling down the pathway toward the pond so Miranda could see the swans when quite suddenly, Bianca ran head-on into the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes upon. The woman she ran into was about eight inches taller than Bianca. She was so tall and sexy, and so very opposite from Bianca.

"Excuse me; I'm so sorry," Bianca heard herself babble. "My little girl was pulling me along... and I didn't see you. Are you okay?"

"She's anxious to see the swans," Bianca explained, looking into the other woman's amber-colored eyes, getting lost in them. Never before had she been so instantly attracted to a woman as she found herself completely breathless over this one. Meanwhile, little Miranda had broke away from Bianca, letting go of her mother's hand and skipping off toward the pond.

"Come on, Mommy!" Miranda called, her long dark hair flying in the wind as she neared the edge of the pond.

"Miranda!" Bianca called out, not wanting her daughter to get near the pond without parental supervision. She gave the woman a smile and said, "Sorry, but I gotta take care of my daughter..." She then bounded after Miranda, who was watching the swans swimming in the pond with a look of delight on her sweet face.

(Reese)

Reese was in Paris doing architectural work for an extremely wealthy couple. That's what she loved to do, design dream homes for couples who were newly married and about to start their lives together. She had been working as an architect for a little over ten years now and her work was well-known. She had designed several of the homes which had appeared on Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous. Because of this, she was now quite well off, but ever since her break-up with Simon, her family had disowned her. Things had gone horribly wrong, and Reese had realized that Simon wasn't the one for her. Right before the wedding, she had called the whole thing off. Then she had stunned her parents by announcing to them that she didn't like men, but preferred to be with a woman. Ever since that fateful day, her parents had all but disowned her. Life had been rather lonely for Reese, so she had thrown herself into her work.

Because of what had happened and her parents' reaction, Reese hadn't dated anyone since her fiasco relationship with Simon. She had never acted on her feelings with women and spent most of her time just hanging out with her friends, most of which tended to be men. Her greatest longing was to have a loving and intimate relationship, but yet it was hard to let anyone in... She had been protecting herself for far too long.

Reese wasn't sure what had led her to the park that day. The weather was absolutely beautiful and she had decided to get some exercise and enjoy the lovely day. That's when she saw a precious little girl dragging her mother along toward the pond. Before she knew what had happened, the woman had run into her, nearly knocking her over. Reese stared into those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and she was instantly lost. She couldn't even find her voice to speak, although the woman was frantically apologizing.

Reese watched, seeing how the woman's rather large breasts rose becomingly against the silk fabric of her top as she spoke and she was deeply fascinated. Immediately, Reese drug her eyes away from the woman's chest, hoping she hadn't given herself away, but damn, this amazing lady was so attractive. Reese wanted to get to know her better.

It was then that the little girl had broken away from her mother, skipping off toward the pond. With an apology, the woman had began walking away, and Reese followed. The two of them stood near the little girl, watching the child's delight as she saw the swans swimming in the pond. "What a beautiful site," Reese spoke. "Love is in the air," she said, glancing out of the corner of her eye at the woman who stood next to her, knowing that she too had noticed the swan and it's mate swimming together gracefully on the sparkling water of the pond.

"My name is Reese Williams," Reese said when their gazes finally met. "You have a lovely daughter. How old is she?" She smiled at little Miranda, thinking how adorable she was and wishing she would be lucky to have such a precious little girl.

(Reese and Bianca)

Bianca gave Reese a smile. "Her name is Miranda, and she's four years old," said Bianca. "My name is Bianca Montgomery by the way."

"Really?" Reese said with a partially raised eyebrow. "I've heard of you. You run that line of cosmetics. I wear your products."

"You do?" Bianca said looking quite surprised. "They look beautiful on you... ummmm what I mean to say, you are a very beautiful woman."

Reese gazed at Bianca, seeing a look in those eyes of hers. Bianca was attracted to her, Reese was almost sure of it. There was a strong chemistry between the two of them, though they had just barely met. "Thank you," Reese said with a smile. "I was just thinking the same thing about you."

"What are you doing in Paris?" Bianca asked then, cause quite obviously Reese wasn't a native of France.

"I'm an Architect... and I was invited here by Pierre Francois and his new bride. I am designing their dream home. I will be finished in a couple of weeks, then I can start on my next project."

"Really, you're THAT Reese Williams? I've heard of you, too. You're famous, you know... I have seen your work in magazines. Wow, I can't believe it," Bianca said. "I'm fascinated... would you let me see your blueprints?"

"You'd want to look them over?" Reese asked in surprise. "Sure, I wouldn't mind showing you..."

"Mommy, I'm hungry..." Miranda suddenly spoke up, breaking the conversation that Bianca and Reese were very much enjoying.

"Okay, baby, we'll head home and I'll order us some lunch," Bianca promised the child.

"Yay!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Reese, would you like to join Miranda and I for lunch?" Bianca asked.

"Thanks, I'd love to," Reese agreed.

Reese accompanied Bianca and Miranda to the expensive chateau where Bianca had an exclusive suite, complete with a hottub, fireplace, and a nursery for Miranda. When they walked in, Reese couldn't help but gasp as the beautiful furnishings. "This was my mother's idea, not mine..." said Bianca with a little laugh. "Nothing but the best for her daughter and her darling granddaughter. I would have been happy staying at a regular hotel... but well, mother insisted."

"Wow, it's amazing," said Reese looking over the antique furnishings as Bianca gave her a short tour of the place.

"The most amazing thing is that Miranda's nanny Rachel agreed to come with me to Paris. When I am working at the company, she's always here, looking after my little girl. I never have to worry cause I know that Miranda is being well taken care of," Bianca spoke as Miranda bounded off toward the nursery to play with her toys. The little girl wasn't the least bit interested in the adult conversation between her mother and her mother's new friend.

"There she goes now," Bianca laughed, seeing Miranda disappear into the nursery where Rachel was waiting.

"Your own nanny... that's really kewl," said Reese as she took a seat on a satin love seat in the middle of the living room.

"Yeah, Rachel's been looking after Miranda since she was a small baby, so she's like part of the family."

Reese couldn't help but wonder... Was this Rachel more than just the nanny? She couldn't take her eyes off Bianca. Her heartbeat sped up as she found herself practically staring at Bianca in awe. A slow smile came to Bianca's face. "Is something wrong?" Bianca asked as it seemed that Reese had been undressing her with her eyes.

"No... no, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about how... hungry I am. What's for lunch?"

"Room service. I don't cook," answered Bianca as she reached for the phone. Taking Bianca's hand into hers, Reese stopped her.

"What do you mean... you don't cook? What about your little girl? Surely she wants a home-cooked meal now and then," said Reese. "Hey, why don't you let me cook for you? I'm not the most awesome cook, but I can whip up something yummy. How does Chinese stir fry sound?"

Bianca grinned. "You cook? Sure, I'd love that," she said when Reese offered to make lunch. "Come with me; I'll show you the kitchen."

Once in the kitchen, Reese made herself at home and began cooking a meal. Luckily Rachel had kept the kitchen well-stocked, and Reese had everything she needed to prepare the Chinese stir fry. Reese cut up the fresh vegetables and then began browning the chicken. "Mmmmm that smells sooo good," Bianca said blissfully as she walked over to the stove and looked into the wok where Reese was turning the meat.

"You don't eat real food that often, do you?" Reese observed, seeing Bianca's look of awe when watching her cook.

"No, I don't. I never learned to cook... and neither did my mother. We always had servants to take care of all our needs..." admitted Bianca. "Now that I am here in Paris, Miranda and I eat at restaurants... and I call room service. Rachel can fix a few things, but she's a nanny, not a cook."

"Well, it's a good thing you met me then... I won't let you starve," Reese promised as added the vegetables to the wok.

"Mmmmm vegetables... This is what real food looks like," Bianca said with a smile.

Reese laughed as she continued to prepare the food. "So... Bianca, are you single? What about Miranda's father?" Reese heard herself asking as she blended the vegetables with the meat.

The expression on Bianca's face suddenly went from great joy and contentment to one of shadows. "He's dead. And I never really considered Michael her father. She's my daughter, only mine," Bianca said softly, looking down and unable to meet Reese's gaze.

Reese felt terrible for bringing up what was obviously a painful subject for Bianca. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." she started to apologize.

"It's okay. You didn't know... you see, Miranda's biological father was a rapist," Bianca explained. "He raped me... and that's how my daughter was conceived."

Reese winced, a look of horror crossing her face. The thought of some monster hurting this beautiful woman caused her to feel intense sorrow as well as rage. "Ohh my God, I- I'll kill him," Reese hissed.

"No, you can't do that... I already did," said Bianca in an almost whisper. "He tried to attack me again... so I had to stop him. There was a struggle... and I-I killed him."

"Ohh my God, I'm so sorry," Reese said, reaching for Bianca. Suddenly then Bianca was in Reese's arms, and Reese was holding her. Tears wet Bianca's cheek and spilled onto Reese's chest, wetting her shirt. Tenderly, Reese began caressing Bianca's hair.

"Mommy," a little voice called out. And then Miranda was there, tugging on her mother's shirt. "Mommy, something smells good. I'm sooo hungry."

"Ohhh honey," Bianca said, breaking away from Reese. She took Miranda in her arms and kissed the little girl's cheek. While holding her precious child, Bianca turned to look at Reese whose amber eyes were also shining with tears. "Reese, Miranda is my miracle child. She's proof that something wonderful and amazing can come from one of the most painful and tragic events a person could experience in life. I love this little girl with all my heart... and I will never, ever regret having her."

Then Bianca spoke to Miranda whom she had gently placed into a chair at the table. "Reese is making us lunch, sweetie. Isn't that nice of her?" Bianca said to her little girl. "It won't be coming on a tray... Reese is cooking it herself."

"Yayyyy!" Miranda exclaimed and both Reese and Bianca laughed at the little girl's enthusiasm.

It wasn't long before the meal was done and the three of them sat down at the table. "What about Rachel?" Reese asked as Bianca was helping Miranda fill her plate.

"She's already eaten," answered Bianca as she watched her little daughter happily digging into her food. "She loves it."

"Good," said Reese with a smile, pleased that not only Miranda, but Bianca was enjoying the meal.

"Reese, earlier you asked me if I am single," spoke Bianca. "In answer to that question, yes... I am not seeing anyone. I haven't dated in well... a very long time."

"Why not? You're beautiful, sexy... guys must be swarming all over you."

Bianca smiled. "Maybe so... but I wouldn't be interested. I don't like guys, Reese. I like women."

Reese nearly dropped her fork. There it was... exactly what she had been sensing from this woman. "You mean ... you're ... you're..."

"I'm a lesbian," Bianca finished as she saw Reese trying to recover from her admission.

"Wow... I've never actually met anyone who... well, who liked women..." Reese replied, knowing with each word she sounded more and more tongue-tied.

Bianca laughed softly, more amused by Reese's reaction than anything. "You don't usually hang out with lesbians?" Bianca asked her tone a bit teasing.

"No... I usually hang out with guys," said Reese. "What I mean to say is that most of the architects I know are guys... so most of my friends are men."

"One of my closest friends is a guy, too. My brother in law Zach... he's a great guy. You should meet him."

"Hopefully I will someday," said Reese, hoping she got to know this woman even better.

"So how about you? Are you dating?" Bianca then asked after taking a small sip of her iced tea.

"No, I don't date."

"You don't date?" Bianca said surprise. "Why in the world not?"

"I had a bad break-up several years ago... so after that, I said never again."

"So now you won't even consider dating?"

"I would consider it... if the right woman came along..."

"Hold it... did you just say...?"

"Yes, I said 'woman'. Bianca, my past relationship didn't work out because it was with a guy, and I realized I don't like men. And I haven't been involved with a woman yet... because I have been waiting for someone special," Reese explained.

Bianca looked into Reese's amber eyes. "I understand that... waiting for someone special," she said softly. "That's what I want too... Someone who wants to make a family with me and Miranda. Someone who would accept her and love her as I do..."

Reese and Bianca were looking deep into one another's eyes when suddenly Miranda spoke up. "Mommy, I'm finished now. Can I go and play?" the little girl asked.

"Sure, sweetie," Bianca said as she helped her daughter wipe her face with her napkin.

After a moment, Miranda went off to play in the nursery and Bianca and Reese were alone once again. With Bianca's help, Reese started cleaning up the kitchen. "Lunch was wonderful, Reese," Bianca said. "With you around, I could get really spoiled."

Reese turned from the dish she had been washing to look into Bianca's very dark eyes. "Would you like to see more of me?" Reese heard herself asking. She realized how suggestive that sounded, then reworded her question to: "Bianca, would you go out with me?"


	2. First Date

Author's Note: This is the love story of Reese and Bianca. If two women showing their love for one another is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap All My Children, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's All My Children or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

*~x~*

Finally Bianca replied. "Sure, I'd love to go out with you. Where will we go?" Bianca asked.

"Would you like to go dancing with me?" Reese asked, cause she was just waiting for an excuse to have Bianca back in her arms.

"Dancing? That might be fun..." Bianca agreed. "And maybe dinner, too."

"Yes definitely," said Reese, still in awe that Bianca had agreed to go on a date with her.

"Tonight... let's go tonight," Bianca said eagerly.

"Okay," Reese said, nearly dropping the dish in her hands as she kept staring into Bianca's dark eyes.

Bianca suddenly laughed. "Reese, did you realize you just washed that same dish four times?" she said teasingly.

"I did not."

"Yes, you did..." Bianca giggled. She was smiling from ear to ear, to think that she had that sort of effect on this beautiful, amazing woman Reese.

"I can't wait for tonight," Reese admitted.

*o*

Bianca was getting ready for her date with Reese. She had tried on every single dress in her closet, and none of them had seemed right. She was now wearing a low-cut black one that seemed to hug all her curves in the right places. She stared at her reflection in the mirror as she sprayed on a sheen of perfume over her neck and breasts. That's when Miranda walked in. "Mommy, what are you doing?" asked the little girl, watching as Bianca gave her appearance another once-over.

"Ohhh, Mommy's just getting ready for her night out with Reese," Bianca said, giving Miranda a smile and little kiss on the nose.

"Mommy, you smell nice," Miranda said with a giggle as she gave her mother a hug.

"Off to bed with you, young lady... it's past your bedtime," said Bianca as she ushered her little girl off to the nursery.

"But Mommy, I wanna see Reese, I really like her," Miranda said in a pleading voice.

"You do?" Bianca asked as she settled little Miranda down in her pink and lavender princess bed with her stuffed white bunny.

"Yeah, she cooks..." Miranda said with a grin.

Bianca laughed, then gave Rachel a wink. "Don't wait up for me," she said. She then gave Miranda a quick good night kiss.

As she walked into the living room, the doorbell rang. She rushed to open it. She sucked in her breath, seeing Reese. "Oh my God, you look stunning," said Reese, her eyes about bulging out of her head when she saw Bianca in that sexy black dress. If it were any more low-cut, Bianca might have a nipple-slip.

"You too," said Bianca, trying not to be too obvious, but Reese looked amazingly hot. She was wearing a mini skirt that showed off her long sexy legs and a dazzling leather top that consisted of very little material. High black leather boots topped off the outfit. Bianca, who hadn't had a lover in well over a year's time, couldn't stop the burst of desire she felt when she looked at Reese.

"Are you going to invite me in... or just stand there staring at me?" Reese asked, snapping Bianca out of her trance.

"Sorry," Bianca said, moving aside so Reese could enter. "I'm all ready, shall we go?"

"Yes, dinner and dancing... this is going to be fun," said Reese as she and Bianca left on their date together.

*o*

After a nice romantic dinner, Reese took Bianca to a club. The music was throbbing as they entered the place, finding quite a crowd. They practically had to shout over the pounding music. Colored lights sent patterns over Bianca's flesh as Reese took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. A fast song played as they began to dance. Their eyes locked as the music flowed. No matter how she tried, Bianca couldn't tear her gaze from Reese. Something about this woman made her drown. She could barely breathe.

The song then turned to a slow romantic one. Reese pulled Bianca into her arms, staring down into her eyes. She bent forward and whispered into Bianca's ear, "Paris... it is the city of love." Bianca's heartbeat sped up, her body pressed to Reese's. Never had anyone made her feel this way before... and so very fast. Was it love at first site? Bianca didn't know, but there was definitely something going on between them.

After the song ended, they just held each other. Eventually, Reese pulled free, looking at Bianca. "You okay?" she asked, because Bianca wasn't saying anything, nor was she moving.

"Yeah, I just think I need a drink." Not only did Reese make her breathless; but Bianca was incredibly thirsty.

"Okay," said Reese with a smile, taking Bianca's hand in hers and leading her to the bar.

"Get the lady a drink... whatever she wants..." Reese said, smiling at the bartender.

"How about Sex on the Beach?" the bartender suggested, looking at the two amazingly stunning ladies.

"Yeah, how about it, Bianca? How about Sex on the Beach?" asked Reese, looking at Bianca with a gleam in her eye.

"Ohh wow, Sex on the Beach. I thought you'd never ask," Bianca said, looking at Reese. She then turned to the bartender and said, "Both me and my lady friend here would like Sex on the Beach."

"I bet you would," the bartender said under his breath, raising one eyebrow before going off to fix the drinks.

After the bartender walked away, Reese giggled. "You're so bad," Bianca said to her with a grin plastered on her face.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted Sex on the Beach," Reese pointed out.

"I can't help it... I happen to like Sex on the Beach," Bianca stated, smiling at Reese as they took seats at the bar.

The music blared as they looked into each other's eyes. "Bianca, I've had an amazing time with you tonight. The dancing was fun... just being with you is fun," Reese said.

"I've had a wonderful time, too," Bianca said, wishing that loud music, the crowd, and everything would just go away, so she could be all alone with Reese.

"Hey, I got an idea. After our drinks, why don't we go back to my place? It's nice and quiet there," Reese suggested. Bianca smiled as it seemed Reese had been reading her mind.

Their drinks arrived then, and Bianca reached for hers, taking a long sip. "Sure, I'd love to see your place," Bianca agreed.

*o*

"So did you design this place yourself?" Bianca asked Reese as she showed her around her cozy little cottage on the lakeshore.

"Nope, but I'd be happy to show you some of the blueprints of the homes I have designed," said Reese as she lead Bianca inside to the sunk-in living room.

Reese then picked up some blueprints off her art table, showing them to Bianca. "Wow, amazing," said Bianca as she looked them over. "You're so talented. I can't believe you design all these places. I'd love it if someone made a house for me."

Reese couldn't help but grin at that comment. "I could picture you in a very large home... something Victorian... with lots of antiques. Definitely somewhere near the water," said Reese.

"Exactly. And lots of bedrooms. Space for Miranda to play," said Bianca dreamily.

"That's a wonderful thought," Reese agreed. "Have you ever thought about... in the future, if you meet the right lady, having another child? A little sister or brother for Miranda?"

"Actually, I've thought about it a lot. Things didn't go so well with Miranda. I had a really hard time... I nearly miscarried. And it wasn't just the fact that I almost lost her, it's all the emotions that were involved, because that pregnancy had been forced upon me... It wasn't exactly a happy time," Bianca explained. "How I wish I could have another chance... another baby, this time with someone amazing, someone I love."

"Yeah, I long for that, too. I always wanted a bunch of kids. A whole house full of kids. Suppose I'll never have that now," Reese said a little sadly.

"Are you saying that just because you want to be another woman that you will never be a mother?" Bianca asked Reese. "You can't think that way... if two people love each other, and they long to become parents, they will find a way. This is the modern world... and there are ways to get around that, Reese. I've actually been thinking of artificial insemination."

"You have?" Reese asked with surprise.

"Yeah I don't want Miranda to have to grow up an only child. I have a wonderful sister, and I love her so much. I want Miranda to have that sort of connection with a sibling, like Kendall and I have."

"So are you... going to get inseminated?" Reese asked.

Bianca shook her head. "No, not now anyway," Bianca said with a sigh. "It's not really the way I like it, being a single mom. I'd rather meet someone special first... someone who wants to share their life with me."

"I can't blame you for that. I think that's what everyone really wants, that special someone in their life. That person who makes their heart jump at the slightest touch," said Reese, her voice soft and husky. Tenderly, her fingertips brushed along the curve of Bianca's cheek.

Bianca stared into Reese's eyes. "That's what I mean exactly..." she whispered. "Like what I am feeling now..."

Reese's heart skipped a beat, hearing Bianca's words. Very slowly, her lips descended, brushing against Bianca's. Bianca leaned into the kiss, becoming breathless. Her lips parted under Reese's as the kiss became even more steamy. Feeling Bianca's response, Reese deepened the kiss, her tongue lightly tracing Bianca's lower lip. Suddenly then, Bianca pulled back slightly, looking at Reese.

"Wow, that was some kiss," she said softly, lightly touching her lips which were moist from Reese's mouth.

"Bianca, I'm sorry... it's just that I'm so attracted to you... and I couldn't-." Reese began.

"No, don't apologize. I wanted that kiss... it's just that, well, we just met ya know, and I feel I am getting swept away so fast. It scares me a little," Bianca explained as she looked into those gorgeous amber eyes of Reese's.

"Yeah, I know. It's like that for me, too. I never... This is the first time I have shared something like this with a woman... and it's both very exciting and yes, a little bit scary too," Reese admitted.

"You mean... that was... your first kiss?" asked Bianca.

"Yeah, with a woman," said Reese with a small laugh and a grin.

"Well, you're pretty good at it..."

"Thanks..." laughed Reese.

"Actually, you were damn good at it, but I better get going... " Bianca said, quickly gathering her things and heading off toward the door.

Reese rushed after her, looking concerned. "Bianca, don't go like this..." Reese pleaded, gently turning Bianca around to face her.

"I'm not running from this, Reese... I'm not running from us. I just need some time to process everything," Bianca said softly. "I need time to deal with what it is I am feeling."

"And what is it you are feeling?"

"I- I am not sure... Desire... Attraction... and Love. Maybe, I don't know. How can I feel this so soon? I just met you."

Reese slightly raised an eyebrow, looking at Bianca. "I don't know, but I'm feeling it, too... and it's scary... so damn scary."

Bianca swallowed, greatly relieved that she wasn't the only one experiencing these feelings. "Right now we both need a little time to discover what it is we are truly feeling, and once we do... we know where to find each other," Bianca said to Reese. "I gotta go now... I have had some really bad relationships in the past, and I won't make that mistake again. I'm not rushing into anything until I'm sure it's right. It isn't just me anymore... I gotta think of what is right for Miranda, too."

"I understand," Reese said with a nod.

"Good, thank you," spoke Bianca. "And thanks so much for a beautiful night. I will never forget it."

"Neither will I," said Reese as Bianca walked out the door. 


	3. Throwing Caution Into the Wind

AUTHOR'S NOTE: They are back by popular demand! Reese and Bianca!

If two women showing their love for one another is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. The story of Reese and Bianca is based off the hit soap All My Children, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's All My Children or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

Please don't forget to review! Sorry guys... but this chapter is short and sweet...

*~o~*

Bianca had gotten greatly absorbed in her work the past two and half weeks. She had become moody and pensive, often snapping at her employees for no apparent reason. Her usual sunny and kind personality had been slightly skewed as she struggled to come to terms with the intensity of her feelings for Reese. One particular day, the site manager of Fusion walked into Bianca's office, announcing that the architect for the new building site had been hired and was on her way in to see Bianca.

"Send her in," Bianca said, barely looking up from the brochure she had been browsing which featured the new line of body wash and tropical lotions newly introduced to the European division of Fusion.

The door opened again and in swept none other than Reese. "Reese!" Bianca practically gasped, standing up and appearing greatly shocked in finding that the site manager had hired Reese Williams as the designer of the new building which would house the new teen line of Erica Kane's cosmetic business in Europe.

Reese smiled when she saw Bianca, then immediately began apologizing. "Bianca, I'm sorry... I didn't realize at first when I got hired to design this building that it would be for YOUR company... but then when I figured out who it was I was working for, I hoped you would be okay with me taking the offer. I know I normally design dream homes for couples, but when I heard the ideas the company has for the teen line and its building, I was eager to design it. I really hope you don't mind," explained Reese.

"No, Reese, I don't mind," replied Bianca once the initial shock had worn off. "And to be honest, I've been meaning to call you. Please sit down. I need to talk to you."

Reese set her briefcase aside as she seated herself in the leather lounge chair across from Bianca's desk. Bianca too took her own seat behind her desk as she gazed over at Reese, disbelieving that fate had once again put them together, forcing her to deal with the situation instead of avoiding it as she had been doing for nearly three weeks now.

"Reese, I have no doubt that you are the perfect person to design the building which will house the teen line of Fusion Cosmetics. In fact, I couldn't have chosen a better person myself..." said Bianca. She carefully then began to broach the subject of that kiss they had both been unable to forget. "But all business aside, I wanted to discuss with you what happened the other night... on our date," spoke Bianca.

Reese sat there, listening intently as Bianca had her say. "I apologize for leaving the way I did... yet I really did need some space to deal with what it was I was feeling for you. You see, I have never felt that intensely for anyone before, and it was very scary as I barely knew you. I was afraid I would be swept away too fast and too far and end up getting hurt," explained Bianca. "Some of my past relationships have left me feeling incredibly scarred, and I didn't want anything to happen in which I would end up coming to regret. The more I contemplated my feelings for you, I came to realize I do want to have a relationship with you... and I hope you too feel the same way. But I need you to realize that I must take things slow, cause I don't want to rush into it too fast and end up getting hurt. And I would never want Miranda to get hurt as well. If you and I had a relationship, she might become quite attached to you... and then if things did not work out, it might break her little heart."

"Bianca, I would never want to hurt you or Miranda," Reese spoke. "I understand that you wouldn't want to jump into a serious relationship too fast... and yes, I do want a chance with you, too. I've thought of nothing else since our date."

"Well, at least we are both on the same track then," said Bianca with a little smile. "I must have tried to call you a dozen times, but something always stopped me."

"I assumed you needed some time, so I didn't call you either. I don't want to push you into anything, Bianca. I respect how you feel."

Bianca sighed, running her fingers through her dark hair to sweep it out of her face. "I shouldn't let my past relationships have any impact on what I may or may not find with you... but I can't help but go into this cautiously. I hope you understand."

"I do... and I just want to spend time with you, get to know you and Miranda. The rest will come in time, when we are both ready for it..."

Bianca smiled, thankful that Reese appeared to understand her hesitation. "How about you? You said you have never before had a relationship with a woman... Isn't the thought of US a bit overwhelming?" Bianca asked.

"Yes, it's a bit scary and overwhelming, but it's what I have always wanted and dreamed of, so it's also very exciting and exhilarating at the same time. I can't stop thinking of you, Bianca. I don't know if you believe in love at first sight or not, but something definitely happened to the two of us when we met in the park that day. As if it were swept away by fate... or destiny," Reese contemplated.

Bianca smiled and shrugged just a little. "Dunno, but yeah... something definitely happened, you're right about that," she agreed. "And I would be a fool if I didn't explore those feelings I have for you and see where they are going to lead. Since the emotions are so strong and we have just now met, I think it's safe to say things are going to get hot and heavy pretty fast... and I just want to be positively sure we are both prepared for that," Bianca added as her voice became very soft and a bit husky.

"Bianca, one day at a time, that's all we can do," Reese pointed out as she stood up from her chair and went to Bianca. She took Bianca's hands into hers and guided her up into her arms. With a small sigh, Bianca settled herself against Reese, sliding into her willing embrace.

"All I know is that you are an amazing woman and I never want to hurt you," Reese said, pressing a tender kiss into Bianca's hair. "I know I am walking into new and unknown territory, but I really don't care... it's worth it if I get the chance to love you."

Bianca giggled just a little as she pressed herself to Reese. "Reese, I know you were engaged once... to a guy... But please tell me, did you and he have a chance to consummate that relationship?" Bianca wondered.

"Ummmm no... not that he didn't try... but it wasn't right for me," Reese replied. "I didn't want him. I definitely didn't want a man."

Bianca pulled away swiftly, staring into Reese's eyes. "You're a virgin?" she gasped, the surprise playing over her beautiful face.

Reese laughed, knowing how absurd it sounded... after all, she was not exactly a young woman anymore. "Yeah, well, technically I am... I have never you know, physically been with anyone," Reese explained. "But Bianca, I'm not a saint either. Don't think that at my age I have never, you know... discovered the joys of self-fulfillment. So yeah, technically, I'm a virgin, but physically, I am not."

"Wow," was all Bianca could say as she looked at Reese in awe. She had never been with a virgin before. All of her past lovers had been experienced when it came to relations with the opposite sex, if not well-tutored in the arts of lesbian-love. Strange as it seemed, Bianca couldn't help but feel that Reese was right. Reese's innocence was nothing more than a technicality. She had felt sensations in Reese's kiss that had went beyond anything unskilled. When and if they became lovers, she was certain it would be nothing but perfection.

"Come on, Bianca, you should be flattered... if things go the way we want them to... you will be my first and only," Reese said as she gazed into Bianca's dazzling chocolate-brown eyes.

"I can't imagine that, Reese.. I am so overwhelmed by this... by you... and by my feelings," Bianca admitted as she held Reese close and settled her cheek over Reese's heart.

"Shhh," said Reese as she caressed Bianca's long dark hair. "We have lots of time to discover what it is we are feeling...Let's just slow down and enjoy the ride."

Trustingly, Bianca pulled back to look into Reese's eyes. "Alright, I promise to do my best. I will do what I can to throw all caution into the wind and just enjoy my time with you; I haven't been happy for a very long time, and that's what I want, to be happy with you... I'm falling in love with you, Reese."

"That's good," said Reese as she stared at Bianca with a mixture of desire and complete admiration in her eyes. "Because I've already fallen in love with you." 


	4. Second Date

***~Chapter Four~***

Bianca had asked Reese to spend the evening with her and Miranda at the chateau. "Are you sure?" Reese asked. She would love spending time with Bianca and her adorable little girl, but she didn't want Bianca making any rash decisions.

"Yes, Reese. We're dating now. I'd like you to get to know my daughter," explained Bianca. "Besides, she told me that she really likes you."

"Miranda said that?" Reese asked with a smile.

"Of course she did... and it's not just your cooking," Bianca said with a little giggle.

"Would you like me to make dinner for us tonight?" Reese asked.

"That's really sweet of you, but ... it's actually Rachel's night off and I thought I'd order us room service. You wouldn't mind, would you? You can always cook us a gourmet meal another night."

Reese smiled. "Yes, when you and Miranda spend the evening at my house, I will fix you a delicious, homemade dinner. Tonight, we'll just spend our time enjoying sweet, little Miranda."

"I can't wait," Bianca said as she gazed into Reese's eyes. "I'll see you tonight..."

"I can't wait either," Reese said as she pulled Bianca close and tenderly kissed her.

"Until later," she said as she walked out of Bianca's office.

*o*

That evening, Miranda was jumping up and down the couch when there was a knock at the door. "It's Reese!" Miranda screamed with excitement. She hopped down from the couch and ran over to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Reese," she said sweetly.

"Hi, Miranda. Where's your mommy?" asked Reese.

"She's in the bedroom, getting all pretty again," Miranda said with a grin.

Reese smiled. "She's already beautiful."

"Want to go in and surprise her?"

"Sure, sweetie. Let's go," Reese agreed.

Miranda took Reese's hand and lead her toward Bianca's bedroom. Bianca was standing in front of the full-length mirror, studying her reflection. She wanted to look amazing for Reese. "Mommy, look who's here," said Miranda as she walked in holding Reese's hand. "It's your girlfriend."

Bianca's face lit up as she saw Reese and Miranda's reflections in the mirror. "My girlfriend's here," she said as she gave Reese a hug. "Miranda and I were just talking about you. I told her that we are dating. She's very happy for us."

"I am happy," Miranda stated. "Reese is very nice. She knows how to cook... and she's pretty, too."

"Awww, you're such a sweetheart," Reese said as she knelt down to Miranda's level and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

Miranda gave Reese a hug. "What are we going to do tonight? Can we watch Disney movies?" Miranda asked with excitement.

"Sure, we can," Bianca agreed. "After we've had dinner."

"Yayyy!" Miranda cried. "We can watch my favorite princess movie!"

"Which one is that?" asked Reese.

"Sleeping Beauty," answered Miranda. "Do you like that one?"

"It sounds like a wonderful choice," Reese agreed.

"I already called Room Service and they'll be bringing our dinner. It should be arriving any minute," said Bianca. "Why don't we go into the living room and wait for it?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Reese as she took Bianca's hand.

"You look amazing tonight," Reese spoke as they entered the living room with Miranda.

"Thank you," Bianca said as she blushed a gorgeous shade of pink. "You always look incredibly beautiful."

Their gazes held and locked. They may have kissed if it weren't for the knock that suddenly sounded at the door. "Our food is here!" Miranda cried out.

"Let me get that, honey," Bianca insisted as Miranda rushed over to answer the door. She didn't want her daughter opening the door to just anyone.

Reese put an arm around Miranda as Bianca headed over toward the door. A few moments later, room service entered, pushing a cart containing several silver trays. "I hope you like seafood," Bianca said as the meal was served in the dining room.

"Everything looks fabulous," said Reese as she got a look at the delicious dishes. "I'm starved."

"So am I!" exclaimed Miranda as she sat down at the table next to Reese.

"Dig in, honey," Bianca said to her daughter as she joined them at the table.

"Mmmm," said Reese after sampling the calamari. "This is heavenly."

"Yes, they serve really good food here at the chateau," said Bianca as she prepared a plate for Miranda. "It's 'almost' as good as your cooking."

Reese smiled as the three of them were enjoying their dinner. It was served with iced tea and appetizers. Everything was perfect.

After the delicious meal, Reese and Bianca went into the living room to snuggle with Miranda on the couch while they watched "Sleeping Beauty." Miranda yawned as she leaned against Bianca's arm.

"Getting sleepy, sweetie?" Bianca asked her little girl.

"Uh huh," Miranda replied.

"I have had a wonderful time here with you and your mommy," Reese said as she held Miranda's tiny hand in hers.

"I wish you could stay forever," Miranda stated.

Looking at each other over Miranda's dark head, Reese and Bianca exchanged glances. "After she goes to bed, we can talk..." Bianca said to her quietly.

Reese nodded and then continued to watch the movie. After it was over, Miranda was sound asleep in her mother's arms. "I'l carry her to bed," said Bianca. She picked up her little girl and carried her off to the nursery.

A few minutes later, she returned to Reese's embrace. "I absolutely loved spending time here with you and Miranda," Reese stated.

"I've had a wonderful time, too," replied Bianca. "And I was wondering, my sister Kendall and brother-in-law Zach are flying in this weekend to see me and Miranda. Would you like to come over and meet them?"

"Ohhh wow. I'd love to... but how will they react to me? How will your family react to the fact that I am your girlfriend?"

"They'll be fine with it. My sister Kendall is very supportive... and Zach - well, he's my best friend," Bianca said with a smile. "They're going to LOVE you."

Bianca hugged Reese tight. "My mom will love you, too. She's a little overbearing at times. She had a hard time accepting that I am a lesbian at first, but she's used to it now. She just wants me to be happy. So, don't worry. My family will be very understanding."

"I wish my parents could have understood," Reese said with a little frown. "They have practically disowned me. I feel all alone in the world sometimes..."

"Well, you're not alone now. You have me... and you have Miranda. And this weekend you can meet Kendall and Zach."

"I'm looking forward to that," Reese said with a smile.

Bianca pulled Reese close and gave her a lingering kiss. "Thank you for tonight," she whispered.

"It isn't over yet. We can stay here on the couch and snuggle."

"I would like that," Bianca agreed.


End file.
